Love Notes
by teamwriting
Summary: Bella's the singer Edwards the painist what happens when the love notes collide? All human.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**A/N: Hi I'm back after a very long few months um…. So there's a note down the bottom, yeah…. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: teamwriting does not own twilight. **

Bella Swan was sitting staring out her window remembering how it all started, junior year when she had moved to New York it had been 3 years yet it seemed like yesterday. At that moment her fiancé walked into there new apartment across from NYU where they were both studying. OH! Did I forget to mention her fiancé's identity? I'm sorry you're just going to have to find out but anyway he was a fellow stranger turned classmate turned friend turned boyfriend turned soul mate.

Bella would have never thought in her wildest dreams that 3 years ago this would have happened. Now what did happen 3 years ago? Well let me tell you a story of music, love, heart breaks, high school and all the thing s that come along with high school such as well, DRAMA! I WELCOME YOU TO LOVE NOTES!

BPOV

"Flight CZ331 has landed in New York" said a voice as I boarded off the plane. So why was I in New York? A music scholarship was the answer I had been awarded a scholarship to one of New York's finest high school music programs. Uptown High School my new home for the next two years.

I walked into the baggage area; the airport was quite crowded today, walking around and around the luggage carousel I finally found my bags. Thank god I didn't trip over anything. I slung my duffle over my shoulder and towed my suitcase along and worked out of the airport ready for a fresh start.

I hailed a taxi and placed my luggage in the trunk; I opened the taxi door and took my seat. I decided to call Charlie, my dad, and let him know that I had arrived.

Charlie is more normally known as Chief Swan to the people of Forks Washington, he was a great dad I couldn't have asked for better.

I dialled his number the phone rang three times before Charlie picked up.

"Hi Chief Swan speaking," Charlie answered.

"Um, dad hi it's Bella," I replied.

"Oh hey kiddo what's up?" Charlie quizzed.

"I just wanted to tell you that I arrived in New York and that I'm headed to school." I finished.

"Oh ok your stuff will be arriving tomorrow and I had a friend dropping off your car," Charlie said.

"Thanks Dad bye." I sighed as I hung up. Charlie and I didn't have the best relationship he wasn't always around but I dealt with it the best way I could. My mother Renee lived in Phoenix and my dad was in Washington. Which are two totally different universes.

"Hey kid," Called the taxi driver, "Uptown High School, right?"

"Yeah," I replied as he came to a stop in front of the school. I payed the taxi driver and opened the door, walk to the back of the taxi and retrieved my bags.

My first impression of Uptown was that I loved it, I loved how it could be modern and old at the same time, like old meeting new. With its old brick buildings and modern state of the art buildings, this place was going to be my home for the next two years and I hoped it would be a blast.

I opened the office door and was met by a woman eyes behind a desk. "Hu hum." I cleared my throat.

"Yes dear?" The woman asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Um I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here. I just need my schedule and dorm room number," I said nervously. Ms. Cope looked through a few papers on her desk before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Ah here it is," She said handing it to me.

"Room 102 your roommate is Jade Weber," She said. I nodded and thanked her before walking out of the office.

I went through the school entrance and was amazed by how this school was built on the inside. This school looked more like a college rather than a high school. There was a mall, a line of shops and tons of restaurants. I felt like I wouldn't have to go off campus at all. I dragged my luggage to the dorm buildings and was met by a girl with blond hair and pale blue eyes.

"Hi you must be Isabella, I'm Jade," she said.

"Hi it's just Bella by the way," I answered.

"Let's get your stuff up to our dorm," Jade grinned.

"Ok." I grinned back

I was wondering where all the enthusiasm was coming from. We walked in silence and made our way to our dorm, 102. Jade unlocked the door and stepped inside the dorm.

Inside all the walls were purple and had pictures of horses covering some of the walls.

"Well Bella I have some errands to run so why don't you go and explore campus for a bit," Jade suggested.

"Ok, thanks," I replied.

After she left, I decided it was a good idea to explore the campus a little so I grabbed my keys and headed out of our room. I wondered around campus going in circles until I was met by a guy with russet looking skin.

"Hey beautiful you got room for someone else to walk with?" The guy said.

"Seriously that's your pickup line?" I quizzed.

"Ah yeah, I'm lame," He said, "I'm Jacob," he added.

"Um I'm Bella."

He was staring at my chest, I blushed. I pointed to my face and he smiled.

Men like Jacob Black were the hormonal playing type with raging hormones that needed to be controlled.

**A/N: So what did you think? **

**Ok I know my writing can be a bit low or crappy at times but I do try and I'm amateur. **

**I hope you can keep on supporting me through this whole process.**

**Tell me what you think**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. LONG TIME COMING

**I haven't been on this account in two years and to be honest I don't know why I'm here… **

**So the thing is I found my old fanfiction notebook and found the ideas I had for chapter three of this story.**

**So in the last two years I have started high school and grown a lot as a person. This story as many people may have guessed won't be continued, but I'll just publish any sort of Ideas or words that were in the notebook.**

**I have sort of grown out of the Twilight fandom but I still love these books. **

**Once again thankyou to anyone who was interested in the original story or its re-write.**

( I didn't ever have a chapter 2 planned in the book so here are some chapter 3 notes in EPOV.)

_I was going to introduce Edward into the story with him meeting up with his family for dinner. (Minus parents)_

At movie theatre after dinner Edwards thoughts:

Staring at my siblings I only wished I could have something like love, but here I was back at level 1.

_Scene: Edward at the end of the night_

I flopped on my bed and fell into sleep hoping that one day I could find her, the one that could let me be worthy of her love who ever she is.

_Scene: After ordering dinner_

After we ordered we settled into an easy conversation until Emmett asked me "So little bro you finally dumped the skank?"

"No I got dumped," I whispered

"And plus she isn't a skank," I said

"Whatever," Emmett said unconvinced

**So how did I do back then? Not bad? I laughed when I saw the first chapter again.**

**To think I was only in Grade 6 back then oh well.**

**Thankyou once again for all the support.**

**I remember being so happy when I received my first review **

**I'll update the rest of the ideas later.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
